narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaara
Before anyone tries to add it... I'd just like to note that it Gaara didn't use Magnetism Release in 557. He simply had some of the 4th Kazekage's Gold Dust mixed into the Sand Clone. Skitts (talk) 17:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) It is only speculation on both ways. Gaara was born withe the black rings around his eyes, babys whoa re just born dont have insomnia, so gaara may indeed have magnetism release like his father, which may be the reason why he was the only one of the 4th's kids who was compatible for the Shukaku, Maybe Magnetism release is a must for being the Shukaku's Jinchuriki? :While it is possible, we just won't know until Kishimoto decides to tell us. I also doubt that it's a requirement to have Magnet Release to be the host but then again...--Cerez365™ 11:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) When FOURTH KAZEKAGE used GOLD DUST ability dark rings appeared around his eyes that resembled the permanent ones around those of his son. WHO USED MAGNET RELEASE ABILITY ARE DARK RINGS APPEARED AROUND HIS EYES?? :Every thing Gaara did can be explained by means other than Magnet Release. The Third Kazekage and Toroi, also users from Magnet Release, don't display such rings. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Flow I've always been kind've wondering, aren't all gaara's techniques chakra flow? Should we change this? :Not quite. Gaara's control over sand differs a lot from what we've come to know as charkra flow. If simply putting chakra into something constituted chakra flow techniques, all ninjutsu would be chakra flow. Omnibender - Talk - 23:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wind Release I think "while transformed" or "with Shukaku's power" should be added to that. He used it only while being partially transformed and never again since then. --Elveonora (talk) 20:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :While it's true we only saw him using it while transformed, the databook explicitly stated Gaara as the user of Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough. Plus, we don't do that for tailed beasts. We know Rōshi only uses Lava Release because of the Four-Tails, but there's no annotation in his infobox either. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) That's because he himself used it while being partially transformed ... that's why he is listed. Killer B's Ink stemms from Eight-Tails. He is listed as an user because he himself used it with Eigh-Tail's power. By your logic, we should list Naruto as an Fire Release user since in anime Kyubi used fire. But it was Kyubi in control of Naruto's body that used it, not Naruto himself. What I'm trying to say is that Gaara used Wind Release obviously thanks to Shukaku so "Wind Release (with Shukaku sealed) would make me help sleep at night, thanks. --Elveonora (talk) 23:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Except there's no reason to suspect Gaara wouldn't also have learnt wind techniques without Shukaku. Both his sister and teacher use wind techniques, after all. There is no proof that Gaara's wind techniques stem from Shukaku. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Except he has not used it since fighting against Naruto in part 1. --Elveonora (talk) 23:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :So? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, him using it only while being partially transformed and not seen using it after Shukaku's removal ... --Elveonora (talk) 00:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Again, so? Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 03:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It's worth noting that he hasn't displayed Wind Release before his transformations or after. I will add a line about the unknownity(not a word) of his Wind Release.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 04:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see a need for that. If we take Rōshi and Gaara's actually verified jinchūriki powers as examples, Gaara still has his Fūton and can use them outside of his Bijū transformations. Juste becasue he doesn't use them doesn't mean he can't. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 04:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::That wasn't the meaning of the addition, at least as I put it. Assuming Roshi isn't like the million others who just magically got Lava Release, he got his from his tailed beast. The way I put it, it is unknown if he is just naturally a Wind user, or the affinity originally came from the beast and simply melded to him.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 05:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's just say he hasn't used it after the first time. That's all we can definitly say and should say. Seelentau 愛議 09:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) @ShounenSuki, I never said Gaara himself can't use Wind Release. Just he never used it outside of beast transformation. He no longer can use this since he no longer has an additional mouths all over his body. Like Sasuke is listed as an user of Body Shedding with Orochimaru absorbed, I think Gaara should be listed as partially transformed into Shukaku until he shows this without being transformed. --Elveonora (talk) 13:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Wasn't it specifically said that Sasuke could only use that technique because he had absorbed Orochimaru's soul? Any way, annotating Gaara's use of this technique like that would imply that he can only use it while (partially) transformed, and there's simply nothing that really supports this. I won't mind saying he only used it while partially transformed in the article itself, but actually annotating the infobox listing is too much. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) We have seen him using it only while partially transformed and with the use of the additional mouths. He most likely can't transform into Shukaku anymore and we have not seen him using this or any other Wind technique since, I think that's enough reason. Well, I spoke my mind ... do as you please :) --Elveonora (talk) 14:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Skill Guys this is getting ridiculous, we all know that Gaara's sand controlling ability stems from the One-Tailed Tanuki Shukaku, it is clearly a Tailed Beast Skill but Shukaku doesn't have to be a user only Gaara. (talk) 14:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, what do you actually mean? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 14:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not ridiculous. Most of Gaara's techniques have never been marked as tailed beast skills. We can't just go off on a tangent and mark them as such. I would have thought that recent revelations with his father, the Third Kazekage, his mother and the fact that he can still manipulate sand without the Shukaku would be taken into consideration.--Cerez365™ 14:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::In the past, I would have supported listing his techniques as Tailed Beast skills, but there's this one sand technique of his that is ranked. That throws a wrench in it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: How about this [1] it's ranked but still a Tailed Beast Skill. P.s was Tailed Beast Skill ever given a databook entry? (talk) 11:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yup, it's given in the databook.--Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 11:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me that entry? (talk) 11:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :The Wind Release: Drilling air bullet was from the second databook, that's what I saw in the references section.--Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 11:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That isn't what I asked about :{ , besides Gaara can only use those techniques because of the Shukaku, if it wasn't derived from the Shukaku, then Gaara would be able to used it without having the Shukaku sealed inside of him,he was a jinchuriki of the Shukaku, that was the only thing which grannted him these abilities others can do it causing even the Third Kazekage to create a jutsu to imitate Shukaku's abilties. We don't know if any other jinchuriki would be able to retain their tailed beast skills after death. @Omnibender: Can you please show us the link? @cerez365: When you say "Never been listed as tailed beast skill" does that mean that the Databook labels them as such? Roshi was able to use the Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique and it's listed as a tailed beast skill, because we clearly know that the Lava Release abilities are from Son Goku. We don't know if what would have happened if any other Jinchuriki like Roshi was revived in the same way as Gaara. Like I said before its clearly known that the Shukaku's style is unique causing the Third Kazekage to create Iron Sand. Ginkaku and Kinkaku were able to use their tailed beast skills even after they were dead. (talk) 12:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well you have a point there. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 12:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : So will it be considered? I will wait until a few others see this until then I will post this on their pages. (talk) 12:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet is not a ranked technique. By ranked, we mean having been ranked from E-rank to S-rank, which shows how difficult it is to learn/perform the technique. The ranked sand technique I mentioned is Sand Binding Prison, which is a B-rank technique, according to its entry in the third databook. Tailed beast skill was a category we implemented independently to further categorise techniques. If a technique can be traced back as stemming from a tailed beast, we list it as a tailed beast skill. The reason most of Gaara's sand techniques are not listed as such, as far as I recall, is because of that one B-ranked technique. Having a rank like that has always implied that the technique is learnable/performable by anyone willing to learn. For example, no kekkei genkai technique has ever had a rank, because one doesn't simply learn a kekkei genkai technique. Omnibender - Talk - 14:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. I just think that there's too much unknowns surrounding Gaara especially with the new revelations. It's listed that the manipulation seemingly stems from Shukaku, I think that'll do for now. At least for me.--Cerez365™ 14:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Cloak. With the recent releases showing the Jinchuriki with chakra shrouds, should we mention in Gaara's trivia that he is/was the only Jinchuriki not to be seen with a chakra shroud? I mean sure, we've seen him go Full Form, but we've also seen Bee go Full Form but also have seen him with a shroud. I think it may be trivia worthy if anyone else agrees? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 15:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think that is mentioned in his transformations page already. Omnibender - Talk - 15:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) These are the only things I found about it on his transformations page: "Much like Naruto's fox shaped chakra cloak, the sand is capable of absorbing a wide variety of attacks. However, the defence given to his body still has one weak spot." "Gaara's jinchūriki forms are noticeably different from others' in that it's not made of pure chakra, but of sand. It is, however, possible that the forms that Gaara has shown are partial transformations." No mention of how he was never seen with the chakra shroud, just that he gets covered in sand not the raw chakra. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it takes less control for Gaara to use partial transformation and shield/armor of sand than chakra cloaks since the sand is imbued with chakra most of times and for Shukaku's body being from sand. For 8 Tailed Beasts being able to provide chakra cloaks to their host, and one being different would make Shukaku really unique. So I think Shukaku is like other 8, just Gaara can't use chakra cloak or it's not his style. For example now Naruto's has control over Nine-Tail's chakra but we have not seen him doing a partial transformation or going to version 1/version 2 on his own ... it happened only when the Kyubi triggered it. So to put it short I see it as lack of control or a preference but don't want to speculate much. --Elveonora (talk) 05:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) How is the second quote you put not an indication he doesn't use a regular chakra shroud? Omnibender - Talk - 14:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC)